Wuya
Wuya was an evil Heylin witch who once was the most powerful evil being in the universe. She conquered the world 1,500 years ago, but was defeated in the first Xiaolin Showdown by the legendary Grand Master Dashi and trapped in a wooden Puzzle Box. However, many years later she was released by Jack Spicer. She was usually seen working with a partner (often Jack Spicer) to collect Shen Gong Wu and take over the world once again. She had the power to sense Shen Gong Wu. However, she was a ghost during most of her life, needing a living person to collect them for her. Personality Wuya was a very ruthless, cruel, and cunning person who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals of world domination and will ally herself with any one to do so. In her ghost form, Wuya was often cranky, though the extent of this was different from season to season; in season one she was generally very calm and convincing, except when Jack was doing something stupid, while in season two she often just yelled at Jack and complained about things. Also, in season two, it was implied that Wuya feared the coming of the end of the world caused by anything that is out of her own control. In her human form, Wuya was much more calm, persuasive, and decisive. Despite her evil and malevolent ways, Wuya had almost always kept her word. An example of this was her giving Raimundo everything he asked for after he had helped her take over the world, even though she could have easily betrayed him. Powers and abilities Powers Wuya has several forms, each one of them with different powers. Ghost Form *'Intangibility': In her original ghost form, she was able to pass through anything, and while intangible, be blown away, and be splashed by water. *'Shen Gong Wu detection': Her ghost form was able to detect when Shen Gong Wu had been activated and it exact location. *'Illusions': She could create extensive illusions. *'Mind Reading': She could get inside people's head in order to read their minds. *'Possession': She was able to posses a brainless Raimundo after the Shen Gong Wu made him their puppet. Former Powers Heylin Powers *'Heylin Sorcery': In her human form, she had unparalleled mastery of the dark/heylin arts, which she used to try to take over the world. With her Heylin Magic she can perform a great many functions such as: **'Invulnerability': She can withstand the attacks of all three monks (Omi, Kimiko and Clay) without even a scratch. **'Energy Blast': She was able to fire green energy blasts that she can bend and spin in any way and direction she wants, as well as use them to trap people on it. **'Teleportation': She was able to disappear and reappear at any place she wants. **'Rock Manipulation': She was also able to manipulate rocks in order to create large pillars of stone, a palace and everything she wants. **'Rock Monsters Summoning': She could summon rock monsters of any size called "Goons" by Raimundo. **'Reality Warping': She was able to warp reality on a large scale, able to change the entire planet to suit her needs **'Object Materialization': Due to her reality warping powers, she was able to create and summon any object she wanted, such as fancy cars and video games. **'Lighting Generation': In the episode The Journey of a Thousand Miles she appears in an ancient scroll shooting lightning from her hands against Dashi. **'Telekinesis': She could move people around with her mind like she does with Raimundo. **'Immortality': She had the ability to never age as well and stay young forever. As she did not physically age in the episode "Time After Time," which takes place 80 years into the future, it can be assumed that she is essentially immortal and has eternal youth. *'Superhuman Strength': She has shown that she is incredibly strong, kicking and punching the monks several yards away, even through solid objects like stone with ease and breaking through metal. *'Superhuman Speed:' She was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve, becoming a blur. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable to withstand several punches from the monks and Shen Gong Wu like they're nothing. Apparently, she also possess a vast threshold for pain, since. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wuya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and the monks. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple Jack-Bots at once, unharmed *'Energy Kisses': She had the ability to transform her kisses into concussive energy blast. *'Flight': Wuya was also able to fly at incredible speeds, through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. *'Shen Gong Wu Detection:' As seen in "Oil in the Family" her human form was still able to detect Shen Gong Wu when she located the Rio Reverso. *'Shen Gong Wu Immunity:' It is seen twice that she was immune to the effects of Shen Gong Wu, as seen in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" when Raimundo attacked her with the Sword of the Storm, and in "Days Past" when Omi, Kimiko and Clay attempted to attack her with the Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi and Third-Arm Sash. *'Attractive Female': Wuya's greatest power however, was her "female willies", as Omi refers to them. It is through her own guile that she convinced many of her allies to join her (namely Chase Young and Raimundo). She also uses these 'abilities' to lull enemies into a false sense of security (Clay in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean"), or cause them to become enraged and careless. (Kimiko in the same episode). *'Time After Time Version:' In the episode "Time After Time," Wuya has vastly different powers and potential from what has been seen before. The fully-powered Wuya seen at the beginning of the episode appears to no longer be able to fly, and cannot fire the energy projectiles that were seen in "Citadel of Doom." Where as the Wuya seen later in the episode is far more powerful than she had been for the rest of Season 3. These powers include flight, the ability to bring statues to life and immense physical prowess. It is likely that these powers were a result of the alternate timeline. In which Master Monk Guan restored her to physical form, as opposed to Chase Young. Abilities *'Skilled Fighter': Wuya has proven herself several times to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, capable of defeating the monks one by one or at the same time as well as overcoming Chase during the Heylin Eclipse. *'Manipulating skills': Wuya is capable of manipulating people by using their fears, insecurities or desires against them, either to trick them or convince them to join her, as well lull enemies into a false sense of security. Weaknesses Flesh form In her flesh form Wuya didn't have any inherent weaknesses, other than Dashi's puzzle box which she can't escape from. Ghost form In her ghost form, she had many weaknesses, one of them was that she wasn't able to use any Shen Gong Wu or do anything by herself whatsoever. Another weakness was that she didn't have too many usefull powers. History Season One Wuya's story began 1500 years prior to the show's beginning, were she fought a great battle battle between herself and the great Xiaolin Master Dashi in the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi's Shen Gong Wu, and in the end Dashi was the victor and Wuya was imprisoned in a wooden Puzzle Box. So, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around then earth so no evil could ever lay the hands on them. In the start of the show, Wuya was released from her prison by a boy named Jack Spicer, a self-proclaimed "evil boy genius," so she persuaded him to join the hunt for the Shen Gong Wu. She could not touch anything, for she was a spirit and needed Jack to collect the Shen Gong Wu for her, in hopes of taking over the world. As the series progressed, Wuya and Jack worked together to find the Shen Gong Wu. However, they often failed due to the Monks' skills and Jack Spicer's incompetence. Wuya reacted by begining to show signs of leaving Spicer in search of a better option, such as Katnappe. Near the end of the series, Wuya and Jack had the necessary amount of Shen Gong Wu needed to create Mala Mala Jong, the ancient demon warrior who was completely loyal to Wuya, and so Wuya decided she on longer needed Spicer and left with Mala Mala Jong to raid the Xiaolin Temple. Contrary to expectations and much to her anger, the Chosen Ones had left with the Shen Gong Wu. However, much to Wuya's good fortune, the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo returned to save Master Fung, but the young monk was no match for Mala Mala Jong; Wuya went inside Raimundo's head and found out the location of the hidden Shen Gong Wu and set out to find them in the side of a mountion. However, unkown to her, Omi, the Dragon of the Water, gained the Golden Tiger Claws and took the Heart of Jong out of the monster. Therefore, Mala Mala Jong was no more, and much to Wuya's disappointment, she seemingly had no choice but to go back to Jack. After these events, Wuya attempted to try and reform her partnership with Spicer. However, Jack had no need for her and left her without an ally. Despite this, Wuya had a back-up plan after the events of the previous day. The Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had been angered by not being promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice along with the other monks and left to go to his home town. There Wuya found him alone and offered him a "faster more effective way of achieving his greatness." However, the Reversing Mirror revealed itself before Raimundo had given her an answer, and he returned to the temple to start the search for it. After winning the Mirror in a Showdown against Jack, he accepted Wuya's offer, and joined her on the Heylin side to plan their conquest of the world. Wuya sent Raimundo to get the Serpent's Tail so she could regain her powers and her body. He succeeded in retrieving it, and Wuya was once again the most powerful being in the universe! Season Two Now that Wuya was all-powerful, the world changed its landscape as soon as she transformed and the Reversing Mirror shattered under her feet. The monks attempted to stop her, but they were powerless against the magic of the Heylin Witch, and so they retreated with Jack (who had saved them from Wuya's Rock Creatures). ]] Then, Wuya raised her palace, where she began her conquest of the globe. Now the world was her's with Raimundo at her side, and the Xiaolin Temple was easily dealt with. The monks had nowhere to go for help, but Jack had an idea to send Omi back in time to get a new Puzzle Box from Dashi; after sending Omi to the past the monks and Jack were captured and imprisoned by Wuya. Suddenly, Omi returned successful and tried to open the box in the presence of Wuya; unfortunately, it did not open and victory was certian for the Heylin Witch. Unforeseen by Wuya, Raimundo decided, after she triumphantly and arrogantly gave him the box, to help his friends, and he opened the box. The unexpecting villain was instantly incarcerated back in the Puzzle Box, and Wuya's reign of evil ended as the world returned to normal (the Reversing Mirror was also restored). Very shortly after her defeat, Katnappé released her from the Box; the two decided to join forces. However their partnership didn't last long, due to Kattnappe's lack of determination. Soon after, the ghost and Jack reforged their coalition, and the two started once again to collect the Shen Gong Wu. They continued to work together on many occasions, but tensions were strained most of the time, due to Jacks new obsession with his evil hero and Wuya's ex-Xiaolin enemy, Chase Young. Soon after, Chase and Wuya began to work together to turn Omi to the dark side. After their plan succeeded and Chase Young ruled the earth, he used the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror to return her to her human form; however, he did this without giving Wuya her god-like powers, so she would never be more powerful than him. Wuya responded to this cool, stating that she would had done the same thing and stayed loyal by his side, until Chase was defeated by the monks in a Xiaolin Showdown. Season Three After Chase's defeat, Wuya and he lived together in his fortress for most of the season, and the two worked together many times. Despite this, there was no sense of trust between the two, and Chase secretly had her under constant watch. When Hannibal Roy Bean returned from the Ying Yang World, she began to work with him in hopes of using him to gain Shen Gong Wu and regain her powers. The two made a private plan to destroy Chase Young. To their dismay, the plan failed, and the two parted ways. After this event, Chase and Wuya settled their differences and decided to stay together "for the sake of evil." Wuya is seen along with the other Heylin villains at the end of the last episode. Relationships Heylin Jack Spicer Wuya and Jack shared a very strained relationship, mostly because of Jack's incompetence; he often failed, which angered her to a great extent. Wuya seemed to have no problem leaving Jack for a better option like Katnappe or Chase Young; however, when Wuya needed help from Jack he always complied, mostly because if he didn't she would probably use someone else to continue to foil his plans until he did. Wuya also acted as a kind of mentor or motherly figure for Jack in the early days of their partnership. Chase Young One of Wuya's most notable relationships was with the Heylin Warrior, Chase Young. The two lived together in his palace. Through the third season he had a sense of respect for her, regarding her as a worthy partner in evil. This was something that Wuya did not seem to pick up on or didn't show much deference for. However, like her relationship with Jack Spicer, it was often strained, due to Chase's pride and Wuya's treacherous ways. Eventually, she began to side with Hannibal, much to Chase's disapproval, but the two eventually settled their differences and decided to stay together "for the sake of evil," hinting at some from of relationship between the pair of potent villains. Hannibal Roy Bean Contrary to her relationship with Chase and Jack, Wuya's relationship with Hannibal was very unique for one particular reason: the two seemed to share a mutual respect for each other and had always cooperated quite well when working together. The two shared a common enmity against Chase Young, and so on some occasions worked together to destory him. Also, Wuya was the only other villain not to be betrayed by Hannibal (or vise versa) in the show, suggesting that they enjoyed one another's company. Xiaolin Raimundo Wuya lucratively tempted Raimundo into joining her on the Heylin side in the end of season one by preying on his dissatisfaction. He used the Reversing Mirror and the Serpant's Tail to convert her back into her physical form and restore her powers. This gave her the ability to take control of the world again, as she did 1500 years ago. She rewarded him for his loyalty by giving him anything he wanted. It appeared that she even let him rule by her side, granting him a limited amount of her power (since he could summon Rock Creatures on his own). In the end, however, Raimundo realized that what he really wanted was his friends, and he betrayed Wuya by trapping her in the Puzzle Box Dashi had made. Much later, in "The Last Temptation of Raimundo," Raimundo was temporarily possessed by Wuya when the Shen Gong Wu had taken over his body and will-power because of the passing of the Heylin Comet. The monks quickly freed Raimundo from the Wu and Wuya. Grand Master Dashi Dashi and Wuya shared a very complex relationship. It has not been revealed how the two first met; however, despite the fact the two were mortal enemies, Wuya seemed to have a good sense of respect for how he dresses. She once stated to Raimundo, "He was always was a fool; a smart dresser, but a fool." This also implied she knew him prior to their war with each other, which would also explain how Dashi spoke in a smug and childish tone when he talked to her. Through Xiaolin legend they had become the symbols of good and evil ( Xiaolin and Heylin )-- Dashi representing good and Wuya representing evil. Physical Appearance Human Form In her human form, Wuya could resemble a vampire in some aspects. She looked quite young and beautiful, despite her true age; she had long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears and sharp canines and possably red lipstick and often wore a black robe with purple outlines and a red sash with no footwear, walking barefoot and on tiptoe almost always. She wore eye make-up similar to Jack Spicer's, but under both eyes and with three vertical lines coming off of each horizontal line. Her eyes were an abnormally bright green (the same color that her Heylin Magic powers seemed to be represented by), showing behind her lovely appearance how twisted and evil she truly was. Ghost Form Wuya's ghost form looked very similar to a squid; a disembodied floating head with many tentacles that resembled hair. She also was constantly masked in this form. The mask's eyes resembled Jack's eye goggles. She flashed and sparked when a Shen Gong Wu was located or when she was extremely emotional. Initially, Wuya's face/mask was more like an actual mask, not changing shape or appearance, which highly contrasted her later apearances, where it acted more like a face, showing many different expresions. Other Notable Attributes to Appearance *Wuya was commonly called an "old hag" and "Clown Face," due to her age and appearance as a spirit. While still referred to by these titles in her human form, Wuya was actually youthful and extremely striking. As she had not physically aged in the episode "Time After Time," which took place 80 years into the future, it can be assumed that she was essentially immortal and had eternal youth. *When facing Kimiko in the Xiaolin Showdown of "''The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean," ''Wuya was momentarily seen in her good form after entering and exiting the Ying Yang World with only the Ying Yo-Yo. In this form, she looked exactly the same, except her robe was white instead of black. While good, she stated that she would open a home for birds without nests. Voice Wuya had two voices. While in her spirit form, Wuya used a deeper more raspy voice along with an echo effect to make the character seem more frightening. However, in human form, Wuya used a much more alluring and smooth voice to make the character appear more stimulating and manipulative. Battle Record References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Character Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Character Category:Heylin Side